The present invention relates to relates to CPU connectors, and more particularly to a zero insertion force CPU connector in which each terminal has a head formed of a supporting strip and a springy pressure strip and adapted to receive the pins of the CPU, and the CPU supporting sliding cover has bottom rods adapted to force the springy pressure strip of each terminal toward the respective supporting strip against the pins of the loaded CPU for enabling the pins of the loaded CPU to be respectively maintained in positive contact with the terminals.
A regular CPU connector is generally comprised of a connector body having longitudinally transversely aligned terminal slots, a plurality of terminals respectively installed in the terminals, and a sliding cover covered on the connector body and adapted to hold a CPU and to carry the loaded CPU into contact with the terminals. Because of manufacturing tolerance, the terminals may have different spring power. If the terminals are not accurately installed in the respective terminal slots in the connector body, a contact error may occur after the pins of the CPU have been into the respective insertion holes of the sliding cover and the respective terminal slots of the connector body and the sliding cover has been shifted into position. Further, when shifting the sliding cover into position to give a pressure to the pins of the CPU against the terminals, the pins of the CPU may be damaged.